


Wear a Necklace of Rope, Side by Side With Me

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: And other magic-users, Angels, Bisexual, Blood, Demons, F/F, Femslash, God - Freeform, Gore, Heaven, Hell, Jori - Freeform, Lesbian, Or fae, Salem Witch Trials AU!, Sapphic, Violence, We support witches, Witch Hunt, Witchcraft, hell yeah, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: "You're lying.""Oh, my sweet summer child, I can see how you wish I was. It's written all over you. Painted into the color of your eyes. Carved into the lines of your face. But all you ever needed was lies, beautiful and bright falsehoods that you could believe. I sang untruthful questions to you while you slept and kissed all the wrong answers to your skin. I played you like a puppet, my darling. Do not worry. It is through no fault of your own. Everyone falls into my hands in the end."Work title from the song "The Hanging Tree" from the original version.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fnuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuckles/gifts).



> Hello, hello, everyone! This here Salem Witch Trials AU is still a work in progress, and is going slow. Enjoy!
> 
> The first line is from a writing prompt - I have no idea where I found it.

_December 19th, 2020_

The history books call me things like “brave” and “hero.” The history books are wrong.

I was a weakling. I had the chance to do something great, and I failed. Ran away with my tail between my legs. As Tori put it back then, I was a sniveling coward. I never helped anyone. I never did anything. I was simply there, and then I wasn’t. It’s okay. I’m ready to admit it at last. 

That’s the whole reason I’m writing this down, anyways. Well, that and Tori breathing down my neck and being a general pain in the ass about it. She’s like that sometimes.

C’mere. Let me tell you a story. A true one.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Jade have a conversation.

_May 9th, 1692_

I can barely remember this day. It’s nearly lost in a cloud of haze, but I remember a few details, thrown in sharp relief against the fog. The dust motes swirling lazily in the golden shafts of sunlight. The dull blue color of my dress. The smell of sawdust and freshly baked bread. The soft, urgent tones of Tori’s voice as she told me that another witch had fallen into the hands of the bloodthirsty villagers.

“You’re not serious?” I stopped for a moment and stood still, studying the panicked expression in her eyes.

“I’m dead serious.” She stood with one leg pressed against the doorframe, the basket in her hand frozen in midair.

“Well, at least the _dead_ part’s something we can predict.” I mumbled under my breath, though apparently not quiet enough that she couldn’t catch it.

_“Jade!”_ Tori snapped.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” People like to call me a pessimist. They’re wrong. I’m just a realist, that’s all. Always have been, always will be.

“The coven can’t afford to lose another witch. What do you expect us to do?” She demanded, setting the basket down and smoothing her skirt, an old nervous habit of hers.

_“Oh, well, I don’t know, why don’t you say that a little louder for everyone to hear?”_ I asked in that voice I know she hates. I lean back and wait for her predictable reply.

“I don’t talk like that!” There it is.

My recollection fades from there. But I do remember the two of us arguing, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. But that’s not really the important part.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took on a lot more religious themes than I originally thought it would. Apologies for any inaccuracies here - I've only read a few pages of the Bible and the Quran.
> 
> I also might edit this later, although it seems like every time that I say that I end up not doing it. I hope that you enjoy.

_December 31st, 2020_

Okay. Let me back this up a second. I have to explain something to you first.

People say a lot of shit about witches. Namely bad things. Though it's gotten better through the years. They wouldn't hate us so bad if they knew what the hell they were talking about. But they did get one thing partially right. It has to do with the Devil.

Here, on earth, the Devil may be dust and bones now, existing only by word of mouth and vague legend, but he was once mighty and proud. He was once a divine being, crushing friends and foes alike, creating entire worlds out of chaos and the void, organizing a rebellion against God, and, by extension, the universe itself. He was once alive. And though his body is broken and empty, his mind still wavers in the threshold between life and death. He whispers in the minds of witches, takes part in their spells, influences the devastating earthquakes and tumultuous storms. 

He is the sound of the gunshot in the liquid dark, he is the searing pain of the bullet, he is the bone that splinters and cracks. He is both the victim and the killer. He is the guilt of the murderer and the grief of the mourning family. 

The inhabitants of the world don't know it. They don't know the truth. But the Devil's work in this realm isn't finished yet, and he had ensured a way to continue his work, in the form of "a young woman perpetually dressed in black, with emerald green eyes and a reputation that far preceded her physical presence." His words, not mine. Yeah, you guessed it. Me.

I was his faithful right hand and his sinister left, the Devil's favorite daughter and hated child, a startlingly intelligent prodigy and an ignorant fool. I was perfect, I was broken, and I was meant to be the future. 

I had my orders. I obeyed the terrible, grating voice like handfuls of gravel in my brain. I changed the future, molded it to the Devil's will by first rewriting the past. There was a beautiful, golden glory waiting for us both.

Or, there would have been. Were it not for another young woman named Victoria Vega.

You see, the phrase "falling in love" is a lot more accurate than I had previously thought it would be. I remember falling, hurtling, fast, faster than I could have possibly imagined - but it was up. I remember being thrust to the stars. Tori is an angel and she brought me to the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little PSA to y'all - do not type over a thousand words on your phone in the middle of night because you suddenly had an idea that you had to write down. Your thumbs will let their displeasure known. Thanks for reading, and stay safe out there.


End file.
